So Far Untitled
by MyLifeInShell
Summary: Okay, help me name it, please. Two girls go to Tortall, to help the Gods with a major prob.


So Far Untitled  
  
Discalmer: Okay, I don't own them, I never have, and I never will.  
  
All hail Tammy P!  
  
Rating:PG, for later minor violence.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I woke with a start.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Peep." a...something...answered  
  
I grabbed my bat. It was sitting next to my bed, a very deep shade of violet in the pre-dawn light. In a brighter light, it was still a darker shade of purple, one you might not even imagine. I had, naturall, named it 'Lightinig'.  
  
"Who's there?" I repeated.  
  
The something landed on my hand. I had to bring 'It' up very close to my face to see what 'It' was.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the 'Thing' had bitten my nose. It hadn't hurt, but it was a shock to a very groggy, bed-headed me.  
  
My sister, Gwen, came barging into my room, swinging her guitar wildly. The bright hall-way light flooded my room.  
  
I was so glad my parental-units were gone for the weekend.  
  
"Crown?"  
  
"Peep," she answered Gwen.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I was always the get-to-the-chase, interrigotave one. "Is something the matter? Is Kel alright? Is she hurt?" I was babbling like the idiot I was, at the time.  
  
"Lets stick to a 'Yes' or 'No' code, K, Saille?" Gwen, the sensible one, was cuddline all of the flock, all the while still trying to calm me down. "1 peep for yes, 2 for no, in the order Saille asked them, ok, Crown?"  
  
"Peep...Peep."  
  
"Did she send you here?"  
  
One peep.  
  
"Is she hurt?"  
  
Two peeps.  
  
"Do we go back with you?"  
  
One.  
  
"Okay. We'll need to pack, change our clothes, change our image, create a new Alias for each of us, and get the alteration of Memory Spell. Did I miss anything?" While Gwen was making a list in her head, she hadn't noticed Crown fidgeting.  
  
"Yeah, Gwen, feed the flock, water them, clean them, create onterage animals, (you as the WildMage should have figured that out), and, oh yeah, what a thought, find out where the portal might be!" I took out a map of the world, and put Crown on it. She was bright enought to figure out that I was explaining where we were, what the countries name's were, and where everything was placed.  
  
"Land on which country the portal is in," I told her.  
  
She landed on the U.S. I breathed a sigh of relief, not a total long- distance type of journey. " Is it on the Mainland?" I asked her.  
  
She shook her head. That's when I got nervous.  
  
"Is it in Alaska."  
  
Two peeps.  
  
"Okay, so it's in Hawwaii?"  
  
One.  
  
I pulled out a map of almost all the islands. You couldn't map every little one when your only there by magic.  
  
She landed on Molokai. That's when it clicked. It wasn't a Military intelligence thingi-mibob, it was a portal island. There were only a few in each world, only leading to certain ones.  
  
My mouth turned into a thin, grim line. "Gwen, I'll pack us tonight, but you'll have to navigate us in the morning. Get some sleep."  
  
By the time I had finished packing, I had decided what we would look like. Gwen had dirty blonde hair with whitish blinde highlights all over. I blended them, and came up with a golden, hunny looking color. Her eyes had been a light grey before, with a stormy-gray fleck here-and-there. She had an athletic build, and she loved it. She liked being the female-jock. Just to be onrey, I changed her to look like I looked before. An average build with a little muscle, but very little. She would be extremly mad at me in the morning. I just knew it. I then made her look a few years older, about 16-17. She would like that. She always tried to act much older than she was, and ended up looking like a complete fool.  
  
Then, I looked at myself. I decided my hair looked to much...well, is there any way I can make this nice? Nope, guess not...blonde. I hated looking like my sister. I luved her, but I like being unique. So I changed my hair to black. Yes, black. It is possible, you know. Then I changed my brown eyes to a shocking green. I meant it to startle people, so they would mess up if they argued with me. I luv being a witch.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Later, if you have some ideas for the title, there is a box below 


End file.
